


children of the cosmos

by jellyguts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Gen, Other, Religion, mild mild gore, more specifically me and my df's interpretation of angels, starry beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyguts/pseuds/jellyguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they are that they are, beings of light and space</p>
            </blockquote>





	children of the cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> so yea i threw together a shitty summary of what angels are like lmao sorry its 12:30 and my head hurts

Their power is astronomical.

Air, thick and heavy with the ethereal weight of Their presence.

Human lungs struggle to operate in such harsh conditions, like standing atop the highest point on the planet the mankind named "Earth". Oxygen, almost nonexistent in the area surrounding Them. Dragging it's way into the tiny human systems, just barely reaching it's destination in time to offer the brain the blood flow it needs. Human minds grow hazy, and dizzy around Them. Either from the lack of oxygen, or the staggering amount of concentrated energy flowing from the being before them. Perhaps a combination. Get too close, and Their Grace alone would shut down a human's body. Causing no damage, though. Humans can barely remember who, or what they saw by the time they wake up from their sleep, often remembering the faintest of glow, the fuzzy memory of a galaxy far away, yet so close...

Their veins, flow with the celestial bodies of space, ebbing and flowing, uninterrupted by the slightest obstacle.

Cut a human open, and they'll have blood and guts. The basic human fundamentals. The heart, for pumping their blood and life throughout the body. The lungs, for taking in and redistributing oxygen.

Cut an angel open, and They'll bear inside Them a vast, ever expanding microcosm. Galaxies, nebulae, They carry hundreds of thousands of solar systems in Their blood. The black, peppered with pinks, and reds from the star dust, and speckles of light from the siblings of the Milky Way. Their bodies and veins alive and burning with hydrogen, helium. Boiling, frothing, ready to burst at any moment with such raw and immense power, that Heaven and Earth alike would suffer. Earth was not created to harbor angels and their more dangerous sibling, archangels.

To challenge this problem, a type of, shell was put into place into the beings. While on Earth, and not in their designated vessel, an angel will manifest Themself into a "shell", or a human-like husk. To which the being can decide how They would like to appear to humans. Of course, their true forms have little an impact on their shell, but an impact nonetheless. After, they contain their grace inside the incredibly small thin layer of energy.


End file.
